Kyuubi Unleashed
by KyuubiNineTailedFox
Summary: As a blizzard shrouds Konoha, Naruto is in the middle of it. He barely makes it out alive, and only because Kakashi has found him. And when Naruto starts his training, Orochimaru makes an apperence, and everything for Naruto takes a turn for the worst...
1. Phobia

**Author's Note: **

**Just so you guys know, this was my first ever fanfic. It isn't good, and it's not supposed to be, but seeing as my stories are getting slightly more popular, I thought I should put this up. The one thing I can't do when I write is describe things, so, uh, there you go. This story is also a bit gory and evil, so there's youe warning!**

* * *

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**

* * *

Naruto

It was the middle of winter in Konoha, and white specs of snow started to fall, there was a terrible blizzard forecasted for tonight, and everyone was out buying last minute supplies.

Naruto Uzumaki, a young ninja with spiky blonde hair, and a bubbly personality, had just came home from his most recent mission, waiting to be trained by one of the legendary sannin, Jiraiya.

Naruto was sitting on the edge of a lake, watching his reflection, thinking. Even though he was a ninja, people still hated him for the demon inside of his body. His trail of thought was interrupted by a rock, thrown at him.

"Go away!" Naruto shouted as he turned around.

A group of kids, consisting of two boys and a girl were pointing at him, sniggering, and most likely insulting him. Another kid tossed a rock in his palm and began to speak.

"Get out of our village! You don't belong here!"

Naruto calmly got up and walked away, the snow blowing in his face, he felt the rock hit him in the back of his head; he rubbed his head and ran off.

The snow was picking up now, and Naruto could barely see through the blizzard, he had no idea where he was going, and he was violently shivering.

'This is the end…' He thought. 'Nobody will help me get home…'

All Naruto had on was his usual orange jacket and trousers.

'This is the end…'

Naruto collapsed in a pile of snow. He fought the urge of unconsciousness, but it took him over, steadily, every thing around him seemed to turn black, he wasn't shivering anymore, and he finally seeped into sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

"I still can't believe our mission was to clean the paths of snow!" Kakashi mumbled.

"Well it's a mission no-matter what." Iruka said.

"We can also have fun doing it… Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

The path had been cleared in a matter of seconds.

"Ok, next!"

"Wait!" Iruka shouted. "There's something there"

Underneath the pile of snow, a blue hand lay there.

Kakashi and Iruka walked up to the mound and started digging.

"No…" Whispered Iruka.

"To think it could all end like this…?" Breathed Kakashi.

Jiraiya walked up behind them.

"Hey, bad storm last night… What are you looking at? Oh… We've got to get him to Tsunade!" He said.

Kakashi scooped up Naruto and dashed off to the Hokage's

Office. Iruka and Jiraiya followed.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi shouted, bursting in the room.

"What!" She shouted, just waking up from her desk.

Kakashi lay Naruto down in front of Tsunade.

"What happened!? He'll die if I don't get more help, Iruka, get Sakura, fast!"

Sakura soon burst in.

"What's happened to Naruto!?"

"We don't know, but he'll get hypothermia if we don't hurry!"

Sakura and Tsunade both put their hands over Naruto and started healing him.

Naruto slightly stirred and opened his eyes.

"Uhh… What happened…?" Naruto weakly asked.

"You almost froze to death." Said Kakashi.

"I-I'm c-cold…" Naruto said shivering.

Tsunade handed Naruto a blanket and he gratefully took it.

"Well Naruto, all you need now is to keep warm and stay in bed for the next couple of days."

"Ok."

Naruto carefully slid of the counter.

"Do you need any help home?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, please sensei…"

Naruto walked out with Iruka, and collapsed on the floor.

"No… Get me out of this frozen death!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face, he rolled up into a ball and covered his head.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Iruka asked.

"What's going on?!" Tsunade shouted as she walked outside.

"I don't know! He suddenly collapsed and started shouting!"

"Bring him back in, now!" Tsunade shouted.

Iruka picked up Naruto and run back in.

"Thank you…" Naruto whispered, still shaking and falling asleep.

"What was wrong with him?" Iruka said laying Naruto down on the couch.

"Seems he had a panic attack… He's grown a phobia of snow."

"Does that mean he won't go outside now?"

"He can't, in the state he's in; he can't afford to collapse like that again."

"So how does he get home?"

"He'll have to stay here until the snow melts."

"Won't he be a bit of a handful?"

"In the state he's in? Most likely he'll want to stay in bed… He may have a strong body, but an unstable mind, but I'm worried about his mind, if his enemies find out about this, he'll end up dead, even with the Kyuubi…"

"I'd better be going home…"

* * *

After a couple of days, the snow cleared up, and Naruto was well enough to go on missions again.

"It's good to be outside again!" He sighed.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice called.

Sakura run up to Naruto.

"Good to see you're all better."

"Yeah, it's finally time to be going with Ero-Sennin."

"Then I guess I won't see you in a while, huh?"

"Two and a half years… Well, I have to get going…"

"Bye Naruto! I'll miss you…" She shouted, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Come on Naruto, hurry up!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!"

Naruto ran up toward Jiraiya.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to find some leads on Orochimaru, as well as getting in your training in."

"Does that mean we might find Sasuke?"

"We might."

A big grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"Let's go!"

"Wait!" A voice shouted.

It was Tsunade.

"I need to tell you something… Before you go, I need to tell you that Konoha is vulnerable right now, the lack of ninja is a problem, and we could barley hold off an attack now as it is."

"So… You want us to destroy any threats to Konoha on the way if we see any." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded.

"It would help."

"No problem! We'll keep an eye out for any bad guys, as well as searching for Orochimaru!" Naruto assured.

"Also…"

Tsunade handed over a scroll to Jiraiya.

"Give this to the Kazekage… And Naruto… Good luck!"

Naruto smiled and waved goodbye, as he and Jiraiya walked out.


	2. Orochimaru

Naruto and Jiraiya were sitting in the forest, near the grass plains, and Naruto wasn't too happy at the moment.

"We haven't found a thing on Orochimaru!"

"Come on kid, patience."

"Oh, come on, this is me your talking about! I have no patience whatsoever!"

"Shhh!" Whispered Jiraiya.

"What?"

"I can hear something…"

"So can I…"

Naruto stood up and run in the direction of the plains.

"Naruto, wait!"

Naruto sniffed the air, and he didn't like what he smelled. He could hear a faint whispering…

"Water style… Frozen rain Jutsu…"

"Oh, no… please no…"

White puffs fell down from the sky, coming down faster at each passing second, Naruto collapsed on the floor, shaking, and he couldn't get a hold of himself. Then, he finally showed his face, Orochimaru, and Kabuto.

"Somebody, help! Jiraiya! Help!" Naruto managed to cry out.

Tears streamed down Naruto's face and he closed his eyes, as he realised how helpless he was right now. Orochimaru walked up to Naruto and bent over.

"You're coming with me…"

Orochimaru scooped up the terrified and stunned Naruto and gave him to Kabuto.

"Let's at least try to get away swiftly this time…" Kabuto moaned as he dashed away from Orochimaru.

"Get of me! Help! JIRAIYA!"

Naruto violently shook in fear, but at the same time, struggling to get free.

"Will you please shut up?" Kabuto asked.

"No! Take me back!"

Kabuto laughed and Naruto opened his eyes. A flurry of snow obstructed his view, he screamed.

"No! Get me out of this! Please, no!"

"Will you shut up?" Kabuto yelled.

Naruto heard Kabuto reach inside his pocket, and moments later, Naruto felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck.

"Why… Did… You… Do… That?" Naruto weakly said as he looked back.

Kabuto had stabbed him with some sort of needle, and whatever it was it was making Naruto feel light headed, and something slowly took over his mind, it was darkness. Naruto didn't even get a chance to resist, he just felt himself go limp and get swallowed by darkness.

* * *

"Ugh… Ow… My head… What happened?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto felt lying on a smooth surface, but he couldn't move very far, his arms and legs were chained up.

He heard someone walk in… It was Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"We want you to cooperate here… Now what is in that scroll that Tsunade give to Jiraiya?" Kabuto asked calmly.

"How should I know?"

"I was afraid this might happen…" Muttered Orochimaru.

Naruto knew well what was inside the scroll; it was for the Kazekage and the Kazekage only.

"Tell us the information and we'll go easy on you!" Kabuto yelled.

"Go easy on me? What are you talking about?"

Naruto realised that his shirt wasn't on, and he was lying on his belly. Orochimaru revealed a kunai knife from behind his back, and Naruto flinched.

"Tell us."

"No."

"Tell us, and you won't get harmed!"

"Why would I tell you scumbags?"

Orochimaru lifted up the kunai and slashed Naruto across his back. Naruto screamed and writhed in agony, but the wound had already started to heal itself. Naruto was too busy focusing on the pain to notice someone else come in.

"Do your stuff…" Said Orochimaru.

Naruto stopped and listened.

"My pleasure…" Said a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered, confused. "No way… Can it be? Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and showed himself, eye to eye with Naruto.

"Sharingan." He muttered.

"No, don't do it Sasuke!"

"Too late"

Naruto had stared him right in the eyes, but nothing happened.

"What happened?" Asked Kabuto.

"I'm just tired… I need sleep." Sasuke muttered, walking out of the room.

Naruto sighed with relief.

"Don't think we're done with you yet…"

Orochimaru brought his kunai knife down upon Naruto many times, to the point Naruto thought he was going to die. The past few days, felt like years to him. Every night it was the same torture, even though sometimes he tortured Naruto's mind and soul. Right now, Naruto was in his cell, shaking, for the impending doom he knew that was coming soon. He lay there on the floor, and he was seeping into his subconscious.

* * *

"**Come here…" **Beckoned a growling voice.

Of course Naruto followed it, for it was Kyuubi, the demon that resides within him. Naruto walked up the fox's cage and stood there.

"**That Orochimaru is about to torment us for the last time!"** Kyuubi screamed, **"If you need my power, just take it! I can't stand this anymore!"**

"You think I've already tried my chakra? The chains he's bound us in absorb chakra!"

"**That does cause problems… Kid, wake up, someone's coming!"**

* * *

Naruto woke up on the floor feeling dazed. He heard footsteps. Naruto sat up and sighed.

"Pain, here I come…"

Kabuto walked up to Naruto's cell and something sharp pricked Naruto's arm.

"What the hell?"

Naruto ripped the needle out of his arm.

"Heh, guess it doesn't work."

Kabuto smiled menacingly.

"I'll be back in five minutes… We've got something special planned for you tonight…"

He walked out.

"Come on! Nothings happening! Whoa… Is it just me or is it hot in here…"

Naruto's vision got somewhat blurry, he seemed to lose control of his senses, he couldn't control his actions any more, he tried to move his left arm, and his right leg moved.

"What the hell?"

His senses slowly came back to him, one by one. Kabuto walked back in.

"I see we need a different dose…"

Naruto had no time to react.

"Huh?"

"Maybe ten minutes this time…" He said, sticking something in Naruto.

"Maybe not ten minutes…" Naruto said, collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Heh, you can mess with a person physically, but not internally."

* * *

Naruto woke up, feeling rough.

"Feels like a ton of bricks just hit me on the head…"

He could feel another presence in the room.

Naruto got up, rubbing his head.

"Wait… I can move?"

Naruto wasn't chained up or nothing, he was surprised.

"Oh, wait… I'm just in a giant bubble instead."

He looked around to find Orochimaru and Kabuto watching him.

"It's about time you woke up." Kabuto said.

Naruto grunted in response.

"Why have you put me in a bubble?" Naruto shouted.

"To contain your power, the indestructible orb will never break, not even the Kyuubi's chakra can break through it, and that one of its best points…"

Kabuto walked up to the bubble and shot something at Naruto, it was another injection, and a red fluid disappeared into Naruto's arm.

"Oh, come on, this is getting old, isn't it?" Naruto asked despairingly.

But Naruto didn't feel a wave of darkness; he felt a power surge through him, he felt his chakra intensify.

"What's happening?!" Naruto shouted.

"**This drug… It's making my power so strong, it has to be released!"** Kyuubi roared.

Naruto moaned as he held himself, the power was much too great for him to withstand, the Kyuubi has to be unleashed!

Naruto's eyes turned red and his pupils were slit, he grew claws, he bore his fangs, and his whiskers spread out.

The demon fox's cloak engulfed him, one tail, two tails, and three tails…

"Stop this! Something bad will happen to me!"

"Too late." Orochimaru mocked.

Sasuke walked in the room and smiled.

"That was tonight, was it?"

"Yeah." Said Kabuto.

"Sasuke?" Whimpered Naruto. "Sasuke, please, help me!"

Sasuke walked up to Naruto's bubble.

"Why would I want to help you? Your just a worthless little runt, who'll never become Hokage, or accomplish anything in your life, I'll never come back with you for as long as I live, and nobody likes you, your just the stupid kid, holding the Nine Tailed Fox."

Four tails, five tails, six tails…

"I will not lose control; I will not lose control…"

A sudden wave of intense chakra forced itself through Naruto. Seven tails, eight tails…

Naruto roared in pain and anger, the red chakra thickened around him, taking over.

"I suggest you do it now, Orochimaru-sama." Said Kabuto. "It would get bad if all of the tails were unleashed."

"I suppose so."

Orochimaru did a series of complicated hand signs, and a light emitted from is hand, and it made its way over to the out of control Naruto.

Slowly, Orochimaru pulled Naruto out of the evil chakra, Naruto screamed in agony; his skin was red, and cut up badly. Finally, Naruto was out, he was on the floor, rolling around in his own blood, writhing and screaming in pain.

The bubble had now vanished, but Naruto didn't notice. Orochimaru walked up to him and brought out his kunai knife.

"Sure you still don't want to tell us?" He said evilly.

Naruto didn't acknowledge him or hear him.

"Fair enough."

Orochimaru slashed the back of Naruto's neck, and Naruto screamed, he tried his best to crawl away, but couldn't muster up the strength.

Naruto cried out, tears in his eyes, he couldn't move. Naruto lay there. Everybody left the room; Sasuke kicked him on the way out, and he cried out. Naruto laid there, a mess. He heard silent footsteps, heading in his direction, he lay there, as still as possible, but he couldn't help the whimpering or the sobbing. Whoever they were, they picked Naruto up, and ran swiftly away.

* * *

"Don't worry your safe now, Naruto." Said a comforting voice.

Whoever they were, they soon set Naruto down.

"I'm a bit rusty on healing, but I'll give it a shot."

"Huh… Jiraiya?" Naruto whispered. "Jiraiya I don't want to die… not like this…"

"Come on Naruto, don't say that."

Naruto could feel the darkness tugging his mind.

"I'll see you in a couple of days… and Jiraiya…"

"Yeah kid?"

"Please don't let me die, I'm begging you…"

Blood dribbled out of Naruto's mouth, and he seeped into deep unconsciousness.


	3. Dreams

Naruto opened his eyes, and blinked. He couldn't move, but that wasn't really a surprise to him.

Jiraiya walked in the tent soon after.

"I thought you'd never wake up…" Jiraiya said.

"How long has it been?" Naruto wearily asked.

"Just over a week."

A shiver went down Naruto's spine. Jiraiya sat down next to him.

"It was horrible…" Naruto whispered as a tear slide down his cheek. "He tortured me… Sasuke was there, and Kabuto, and all the blood… I'm sure I died there a million times over… I'm scared…" Naruto sobbed,

Jiraiya hugged him comfortingly.

"Its ok Naruto, I won't let this happen again, I will not let Orochimaru get you."

Naruto flinched when he mentioned Orochimaru. Jiraiya still had to remember Naruto was only a child, a ninja or not, what Naruto had just been through no one should ever go through it.

"In a couple of days, we'll start your training? Ok?"

Naruto just nodded.

* * *

"Come on Naruto, concentrate."

"Ok, ok, I'm trying!"

"Collect up all of your chakra together."

Naruto was drifting of now and again to dreamland, ever since what happened, he was lucky to get even two hours of sleep a night.

"Naruto, wake up!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Huh? What?" Naruto said, dazed.

"Do you even know what we're doing?"

"Uhh… I kinda lost you when you started talking…"

"Naruto, this isn't working! You need sleep, just like everybody else!"

"Then what about Gaara?"  
"Well if he goes to sleep that demon will take over, remember?"

"Look, ok! I can't help it! Otherwise _he'll_ get me!"

"Naruto! I promised he would never get a hold of you again, ok?"

"You can't be to sure…"

"Come on, it's getting late, I promise nothing will happen if you go to sleep."

Naruto curled up on the pavement and fell asleep.

"I didn't mean this instant…" Jiraiya smiled.

He picked Naruto up, and took him to the hotel; Jiraiya walked in the room and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Jiraiya awoke to find Naruto sitting outside on the roof.

"Hey, Naruto, up a bit early aren't you?"

Naruto continued to stare out in the distance.

"What's wrong, kid?" Jiraiya asked, sitting next to him.

"I had a really weird dream last night…" Naruto continued. "I was there, and you were, Sasuke's brother Itachi, and Kisame. Kyuubi was talking to me, saying 'Use my power, use my power.' And a wave of darkness swept over me, it was intense…"

"Don't worry, it was just a dream, don't think much of it."

"I know, I know, but it felt so real…"

Jiraiya sat down next to Naruto and smiled.

"How about we take a break from training for this morning?"  
Naruto smiled back at Jiraiya and nodded.

* * *

"Ahh…" Naruto sighed, lying down in the forest. "This is actually relaxing…"

"Not for long…" A voice said.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"You don't know us… Yet…"

Naruto growled angrily. He turned around and was faced with two shadows.

"Go away! I'm fed up of people out to get me! It ends here!"

Naruto threw a Rasengan at one of the shadows, but whoever it was, easily dodged it. Naruto ran up to one of them. But the second one grabbed hold of Naruto and held him so that he was looking into the other ones eyes. Naruto looked into them, and they suddenly turned into Sharingan.

"Itachi!" Naruto shouted.

"Bingo."

"Hey no, let me go!"

"Maybe. When we get back home…"


End file.
